The present invention relates to an openable roof apparatus comprising a movable roof arrangement which is constructed above a large space or equipment or establishment such as a stadium, a concert hall, an event site or the like and which can freely be moved between an open position where the space is open and a closed position where the space is closed.
An openable roof apparatus can fulfill such various demands that it is possible to obtain an open feeling of the outdoors, fresh air, and so on, and it is possible also to remove or eliminate an evil due to rainy weather. These demands are contrary to each other. Many openable roof apparatuses have already been provided or proposed.
For instance, an openable roof apparatus is known which is of collapsible type comprising a roof structure. The roof structure is composed of a plurality of plane plates which are folded up and extended or expanded to move the roof structure between an open position where a space or roof building subject such as a stadium, a concert hall, an event site or the like is open and a closed position where the space is closed.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 16 of the drawings attached hereto, an openable roof apparatus comprises a roof structure which is composed of a stationary roof section 1 and a movable roof section 2. The movable roof section 2 is moved to a position above or within the stationary roof section 1 to open a part of the space S.
Further, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, an openable roof apparatus is also known which comprises a movable roof section. The movable roof section is composed of at least two roof units 3 and 3 each of which is formed into a sectorial shape. The roof units 3 are moved angularly about a post 4 which is located at a center of the sectorial shape, whereby the movable roof section can open and close the space S. The roof units 3 jointly use the common center of angular movement. Moreover, a first support leg 5 and a second support leg 6 supporting each roof unit 3 are arranged respectively adjacent an arc of the sectorial shape forming the roof unit 3 and adjacent the center of the angular movement. The first and second legs 5 and 6 are provided respectively with slide mechanisms which are movable respectively along arcuate tracks 7 and 8.
By the way, in such conventional openable roof apparatuses, an early object can be achieved in that the roof structure can be moved between the open and closed positions. However, the conventional openable roof apparatuses have the following problems.
That is, in the openable roof apparatus of collapsible type, an accommodating section is newly required for the collapsible roof structure. Further, not only an operating mechanism becomes troublesome or cumbersome, but also a form of the roof structure is limited to a flat or plain configuration in the form of plates from the viewpoint of its construction. The openable roof apparatus lacks in its decorative design when the building is viewed as a whole.
Further, in the openable roof apparatus shown in FIG. 16, since an escaping space is required for the movable roof section 2 to be withdrawn or removed, a precise or valuable space is sacrificed. Further, since the roof arrangement becomes its form in which the movable roof section 2 is supported by the stationary roof section 1, it is required that the stationary roof section 1 is strengthened in its construction. Moreover, since the movable roof section 2 becomes also its form in which the movable roof section 2 is supported in a cantilever manner, its construction is required to be strengthened. Thus, the cost increases.
On the other hand, the openable roof apparatus shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 has such an advantage that it is possible to easily and optionally move the roof units 3 between the open and closed positions with respect to the space S. However, the following various problems to be improved arise. That is, the stability of the roof structure in the closed position, driving of the roof units 3, and so on are deteriorated so that the openable roof apparatus is not necessarily practical in use. Further, presence of the post 4 at the center of angular movement of the roof units 3 serves as a large restriction or limitation when the space S is designed above which the movable roof structure is built. Moreover, in the type in which each of the roof units 3 is supported at its center of angular movement, there are such problems that stress is concentrated with respect to the post 4 at the center of angular movement, stress is concentrated with respect to a central section of the roof unit 3 per se, and so on. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to design the movable roof structure at low cost from the viewpoints of its construction, at reduction in weight, and so on. Furthermore, in order to move the movable roof structure between its open and closed positions by 100%, it is required that a sidewall section of the movable roof unit 3 is also moved, simultaneously with the roof unit 3, between a closed position where the sidewall section surrounds the space S and an open position where the sidewall section is moved away from the space S. Accordingly, the cost increases.
By the way, a point, to which attention must be paid, resides in how the roof arrangement is supported which has its weight of the order of several tens of tons to several hundreds of tons, and how the roof arrangement is moved smoothly as occasion demands.
FIG. 19 shows an example of a support arrangement of the conventional openable roof apparatus. In FIG. 19, a movable roof 31 has its ends which is supported by a truck 33 through a pin 32. The truck 33 rests on a rail 35 in a transportable manner, which is laid on a horizontal surface 34a of a support structure 34, so that the truck 33 is movable along the support structure 34. The truck 33 has its left-hand, right- hand and upper portions to which three guide rollers 36 are mounted respectively. Three guide rails 37 in contact respectively with the guide rollers 36 are laid respectively on left-hand and right-hand vertical surfaces 34b and 34c and an upper horizontal surface 34d. Thus, the movable roof 31 can smoothly be moved against horizontal force and tension force. In the conventional openable roof apparatus shown in FIG. 19, however, only one truck 33 is provided at the end of the movable roof 31, and the roof apparatus comprises fundamentally a single support structure. Thus, the movable roof 31 increases in its construction. Accordingly, in case where a load applied to the truck 33 is excessive, or in case where the movable roof 31 per se has its complicated structure so that loads in various directions are applied to the truck 33, there is such a fear that reliability with respect to support and movement of the movable roof 31 cannot sufficiently be ensured.
Furthermore, FIG. 20 shows another example of a support arrangement of the conventional openable roof apparatus which comprises a movable roof 41. The movable roof 41 has its end which is supported by a truck 43 through a pin 42. The truck 43 has a pair of wheels 44 and 44 which rest, in a transportable manner, respectively on a pair of rails 46 and 46 laid on an oblique or inclined surface 45a of a support structure 45. Thus, the movable roof 41 is movable along the support structure 45. A groove 47 is formed in the support structure 45 at a location between the pair of rails 46 and 46. A guide roller 48 is arranged on the truck 43 and projects into the groove 47. A pair of guide rails 49 and 49 are laid within the groove 47 so as to clamp the guide roller 48. Thus, the movable roof 41 can smoothly be moved against horizontal force and tension force.
In the openable roof apparatus shown in FIG. 20, however, the movable roof 41 is supported by the truck 43 through the pin 42. Accordingly, in case where the movable roof 41 increases in its construction so that a load applied to the pin 42 is excessive, the pin 42 must be strengthened in its construction. This leads to an increase in weight of the movable arrangement as a whole so that the movable arrangement becomes complicated. Further, in case where the movable roof 41 per se has its complicated structure so that loads in various directions are applied to the pin 42, there is such a fear that reliability with respect to support and movement of the movable roof 41 cannot sufficiently be ensured.
On the other hand, although not limited to the openable roof apparatus, a mechanism for moving a construction, which is large in weight, is generally complicated in its structure, so that it is difficult to apply the mechanism to the openable roof apparatus in view of economical efficiency and reliability.